In recent years, in view of the acute shortage of protein foods and the spread of health foods, various attempts have been made to produce meat-like foodstuffs from those substances containing vegetable proteins such as soy bean protein. For example, there is known a method in which soy bean protein fibers, etc., are spinned and bonded together or solidified with heat-coagulative binders. Foodstuffs produced by this method, however, are not juicy and give tasteless impression; the method fails to produce foodstuffs resembling natural meat. Although further improved methods have been proposed, there can be obtained only those foodstuffs which are seriously inferior in taste and flavor as compared with natural meat, and thus, any of the conventional methods are not satisfactory.